


Bail

by LeesaCrakon



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Character Redemption, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Lash Needs a Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Steve is a dad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Steve Stronghold bails Penny, Speed, and Lash out of prison, strongly believing that everyone deserves to finish their education. When he discovers that Lash doesn’t have a good home life, he takes him in. Lash, however, has some unexpected baggage that none of the Strongholds expected.





	Bail

The Commander strutted with purpose through the long hallway of cells, the prison guards cowering behind him rather than standing in front as they should have. Steve Stronghold didn’t mind, however, and even felt a bit smug at the people’s confidence in him. However, he was here for one thing and one thing only; to bail out some kids. To Steve’s knowledge, there had been three students involved in Royal Pain’s heist. Lash, Speed, and Penny were all seniors and of course, to no surprise at all, were either popular or bullies and troublemakers. The Commander didn’t think they belonged in prison. They were kids misguided and manipulated by a persuasive enemy, and he’d be damned if they didn’t finish their senior year because they were locked up in a cell.

“We’re here sir,” one of the prison guards said nervously, directing Steve’s attention to a cell on his right. The Commander frowned. The cell, made to hold four people, had the three Kids, Royal Pain, and Stitches all crammed into it. Royal Pain was lounging on one of the top beds, as was Stitches, while Lash and Speed took one of the bottom two and Penny, along with several duplicates, chattered and snapped at each other on the last cot. When Steve stopped in front of the cell, hands on his hips, all talking ceased. Lash sat up so quickly he smacked his head on the bottom of the cot above him.

“Commander! What a lovely surprise,” Royal Pain drawled, her eyes sparking as she smirked. The Commander wrinkled his nose at his nemesis.

“I’m not here for you, Pain. I’m here for the kids,” Steve snapped. Penny was so surprised she snapped back to being one person, and Speed continued to stare at the ceiling with a bored expression. The Commander hesitated before continuing. “I’ve paid your bail. If you come with me, I can get you all home,” he said. Lash visibly stiffened and glared at Steve. Speed put a hand on his shoulder, finally sitting up.

“What if some of us don’t want to go home?” Speed asked pointedly. Steve shifted uncomfortably.

“We will discuss that,” he replied, and with that he took the keys from the prison guard and unlocked the cell. Lash, Speed, and Penny left quickly and Commander locked the cell, returning the keys to the guards. “Thank you, gentlemen. I can take it from here,” Steve said. The guards nodded curtly and went back to their posts.

“Are you actually taking us home?” Penny asked skeptically as the Commander gestured for the small group to follow him. Steve sighed.

“Yes, I am. I’ve spoken to all of your parents, and...” Steve’s voice trailed off as he saw Lash out of the corner of his eye. “Well. Most of your parents are more than happy to see you coming home.” Speed snorted but Lash stayed quiet. They exited the prison without further comment, until the teenagers saw their form of transportation.

“You drive a minivan?” Lash asked with a snicker, smiling and elbowing Speed in the side. Speed let out his own laugh and Penny just rolled her eyes.

“Would you rather I try to jam you all on a motorcycle?” The Commander replied somewhat snippishly. “Lash, you can sit up front with me. You two can get in the back.” There were a few mumbles of complaint but everyone piled into the silver van and, after a small hassle, put on their seatbelts. Lash stared out the window and refused to look at Steve, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

“Penny, Speed, your parents will be waiting for you at home. Lash, ah...we need to arrange something else for you,” Steve said. Lash grunted in acknowledgement.

“Lash can stay with me, sir. He’s done it before,” Speed said immediately, but the Commander was already shaking his head.

“No can do. One of the conditions of your release is that you all would have separate living arrangements. Probably so you can’t plot anything together,” Steve said reluctantly. It was a stupid rule, he thought, but even superheroes had to obey law enforcement. Lash’s attention was caught at that and he turned away from the window, eyes flashing slightly with fear.

  
  


“Then where the hell am I going?” He retorted angrily.

“We’ll figure that out, I promise.” Steve wanted to bring Lash to his home, but knowing the animosity between the boy and his son made him hesitant to suggest it. He wasn’t going to just dump Lash on the streets either, though, but he was a little lost on what to do. Penny and Speed were dropped off quickly, Speed and Lash exchanging a half hearted goodbye through the window. Steve stayed parked at the bottom of Speed’s driveway. Lash was looking out the window again.

“Just let me out. I’ll find somewhere to stay,” Lash mumbled.

“No. Absolutely not, that is out of the question!” The Commander said instantly. “I’m not just dropping you off on the streets to fend for yourself.”

“Then where do you suggest I stay, Commander?” Lash sneered, turning away from the window to look at the superhero.

  
  


“My place. You know my son, Will. You’ll have a way to get to school. I’ve already discussed it with Josie and she’s on board, as long as you don’t break anything.” The two sat in silence, the only sound being Lash’s nervous tapping on his leg.

“Will knows?” He asked cautiously. Steve grimaced.

“No. Not exactly. He’s aware of the situation with your father. He doesn’t know you might be staying with us,” Steve replied slowly, and it was Lash’s turn to grimace. “Yeah...I brought him with me when I went to talk to your dad. He threw all your stuff into the yard and listed off everything he’d do to you if he ever saw you again,” the Commander continued. Lash shivered.

“Yeah. That sounds like my dad,” Lash said quietly, looking down and picking at a loose stitch on his jeans. Steve’s heart twisted at the kid’s expression and just his entire demeanor.

“Yep, you’re coming home with me,” the Commander said in a matter of fact tone, starting the car again and heading towards his house.

“Dude, you don’t need to-“

“Technically, I do need to. Legally. Because of the agreement. And you’re still in high school, so I’m not going to just abandon you on the streets,” Steve insisted, cutting him off. Steve glanced over at the kid to see that he’d sunk low into his seat, eyes darting back and forth as he tugged more fiercely at the string on his jeans. “Hey. Kid. It’s going to be alright, I promise. You can trust me,” the Commander said reassuringly. Lash just nodded, turning his head towards the window. Steve sighed. This was going to be tough, but he hoped it would be worth it.


End file.
